My ApologiesAgain
by alleygirl24
Summary: Charity Rose was just another woman who tagged along with the Continental Army. She cooked, cleaned, and did the men's laundry. Just another woman. That is, until she met Captain Benjamin Tallmadge. Needless to say, she was no longer "just another woman". At least, not to Ben.


**A/N: This was inspired by episode 1x05, when I nearly had a flippin' HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF BEN'S STUPIDITY. Gah! He scared me half to death! If the gun is lost, you don't flippin' jump after it when you know it's dangerous! Scared me outta my wits! I was NOT going to watch my Ben die. And yes, he's MINE. M-I-N-E. **

**Right. Now that my mini-rant is over, the plot: this is set during ep. 1x05 (obviously) and so far all I've got in my head is a young girl, Charity Rose, takes care of Ben secretly when he's unconscious. **

**So, without further ado, here is your story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

*~Line Break~*

_December 27__th__, 1776; 8:04 a.m. _

"Charity! Charity!" came a small child's shout. Charity looked up from her cooking pot, sweat dripping down the side of her face from the heat of the fire.

"Yes?" she asked, looking around curiously, and little Primrose, who was merely five winters old, came running up to her in a panic.

"Mr. Brewster needs you!" she piped, and Charity gave her a confused look.

"Sweetheart, whatever do you mean?" she asked, kneeling in front of her, and Primrose stamped her little foot impatiently.

"Captain Tallmadge is hurt and Mr. Brewster needs you! He's waiting on a boat!" she shrieked and Charity understood. She stood and hastened to the shoreline, where Caleb waited with a grim look on his face.

"Caleb!" she gasped, slightly out of breath. "What-?"

"Ben's fallen into the icy waters," Caleb said. "I need ya to take care of him while I report to Washington what's been going on." Charity looked at him in confusion.

"But, I'm not equipped to take care of frostbite," she protested and Caleb gestured behind him.

"I have everythin' ya need in here," he said, impatience coloring his tone. "Now get in the boat!"

Charity nodded and carefully climbed into the boat, cursing herself for not bringing her shawl. She hugged herself in an effort to keep warm as Caleb climbed into the boat and pushed them away from shore. As they rowed out across the Delaware to New Jersey the temperature dropped and Charity shivered more, trying not to complain.

Finally, after some time, they reached the opposite shore and Caleb jumped out, tying the boat off to a tree stump and lending a hand to Charity, who was trying not to trip over her many petticoats.

"This way," Caleb said, leading her slightly into the forest. There they came across Caleb's camp, with a merry fire crackling away and a lone, pale figure lying unconscious in a pile of blankets. Charity hastened over and felt the man's, Captain Tallmadge's, forehead.

"He's cold as ice," she whispered, and snapped to business. "I need blankets, warm water, and the strongest whiskey you have," she ordered, her quiet disposition completely nonexistent. Caleb did as she asked.

"Did you get him out of his wet clothes?" she asked and Caleb winced.

"Only his jacket, vest, and breeches. I didn't have a spare shirt to dress him in," he said and Charity sneered at him.

"And you couldn't find one in the camp?" she hissed, and pulled the damp blankets away from Ben's unconscious body, tossing them at Caleb.

"Dry these and find him a clean, dry shirt, even if you have to steal one!" she ordered and Caleb nodded, spreading out the blankets in front of the fire to dry and racing towards his boat. While he set off Charity worked on toweling Ben dry, ignoring his rather sculpted chest, and checked him over for any cuts or bruises. Finding only a few minor bruises that needed no attention, Charity spread the dry blankets over him and tucked them in around him. She went over and noticed Caleb had a small stew simmering and tended to that, falling into the easy monotony of cooking.

A while later, Caleb returned with a dry shirt and even a hat. "Found these in your tent," he said with a cocked brow and Charity snatched them from him, fingering them with tenderness.

"My brother," she whispered and Caleb winced.

"Ah, lassie, I'm sorry," he said and Charity waved him off.

"You're forgiven. Help me dress him," she said, and together they managed to get the shirt on Ben, though it was a little tight. Charity placed the hat on his head securely and settled down to rest. Once she sat down she became aware of just how cold she was and started shivering rather violently.

"Aye, lassie!" Caleb said exasperatedly, and grabbed a now warmed blanket, throwing it over her shoulders and sitting down next to her. Charity nodded her thanks and turned her attention back to Ben. She reached out and stroked a few strands of his hair away from his face, totally forgetting Caleb. Said whaler watched her with a curious glint in his eye. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen, and he decided to let it be. God knows both deserved happiness and Caleb hoped they could find it in each other.

*~Line Break~*

_December 28__th__, 1776; 2:34 a.m._

Charity was awoken from her doze by a quiet moan; she shook her head to clear it and looked around. It was pitch black, with only the fire as light. Caleb was asleep, facing her, and she looked over to Ben's form, which was shifting restlessly. He let out another quiet moan and Charity sighed, crawling over from her sitting position on the tree and ignoring her back, which protested at the sudden movement after being so still for so long.

She moved so she was sitting in front of him and cocked her head, examining him. His face had more color in it, and when she felt his forehead it wasn't as cold, and neither was it overly warm. She sighed in relief that he wasn't sick, but was immediately concerned when he moaned again, this time louder. She checked over her shoulder to make sure Caleb hadn't awoken and then turned her attention to Ben, stroking his hair and murmuring gentle things under her breath.

"Hush, little soldier, don't say a word. Poppa's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing a tune, Poppa's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" and on she sang, her voice quiet and gentle. Ben calmed a little as she sang on, and when she finished the song she started talking, telling him all about her life in a small town called Setauket, how much she missed her parents and her brother, and how amazing it had been traveling all over New England before she had found her place in the Continental Army. She spoke of how her brother had died, how General Washington himself gave her a medal for his valor, and how much she missed him.

Ben's face smoothed out and he once again fell into a deep sleep. Charity sighed in relief and crawled back over to her spot, grabbing an extra blanket along the way and placing it over Caleb. She stoked the fire higher and finally collapsed in her spot against the tree, shivering under the blanket she had. She ignored her cold limbs and shifted, trying to get as comfortable as she could. She leaned her head back, eyes half-lidded, and focused on the fire. Soon, her sight grew dim as she slipped off into sleep.

What she didn't realize was that Caleb was watching her, his expression inscrutable. When she fell asleep, he shifted onto his back, his mind whirring with ideas. He had plans for those two. Oh, did he have plans.

*~Line Break~*

_December 29 and 30__th_

The next two days passed quickly, with no change from Ben except a brief moment of consciousness before he slipped off again. Charity was extremely worried but she didn't let Caleb know that. On the second day, Caleb stood and looked at her.

"Lassie, I have ta go to the mainland for about a day or so," he said, and Charity looked at him in surprise and slight worry. She'd never been alone with Ben for more than a few hours and she didn't know if she could.

"Why days?" she asked, her voice full of her panic. Caleb sighed.

"Washington needs to know how Ben is doing and I need to have a status report for Ben ready when he wakes up. Washington is a few miles inland so it'll take several hours to get there and back, not to mention how long it'll take to get all the information needed," he explained and Charity sighed, conceding the point.

"I'll need supplies," she said and Caleb nodded immediately.

"Already in arrangement, lassie. You're alright with this?" he asked and Charity shrugged.

"I'll have to be," she said slightly helplessly. "I know how to take care of him, so as long as I have what I need I'll be alright." Caleb smiled at her, clearly relieved. Charity smiled back, but inwardly she was nervous. What if she couldn't take care of Ben properly, or they ran out of supplies? What if a bloodyback showed up? She wouldn't be able to defend them on her own, not against a trained soldier! She mentally shook herself and pushed her fears aside. She would do her utmost to protect Ben and herself, and she knew Caleb would leave her with enough supplies to last far longer than she'd need.

A little bit later she waved from the shore as Caleb rowed away. Earlier he had left and come back with enough food and supplies for two weeks but he said he wouldn't be gone for more than a day or two. Charity was still nervous; a lot could happen in a day or two.

*~Line Break~*

_January 1__st__, 1777; 9:45 p.m._

Darkness had fallen and Charity built up the fire as best she could, trying to keep herself and Ben warm. Caleb had packed several more blankets, but she wanted to save those for Ben so she only used one more. It still didn't help, she reflected as she sat shivering in front of the fire, careful not to block its heat from Ben. She tensed as a rustle came from the woods around her. She stood, the blankets falling off her shoulders as she scanned the surrounding growth. It was already pitch black so she could see nothing, but she felt watched. She hastened to the pile of supplies and pulled out the single gun Caleb had left her – "Just in case" he had said. Well she needed it.

The noise came again and Charity hurriedly loaded the gun, whirling around just in time to see a redcoat pointing his bayoneted rifle at her. She gulped as he peered at her and prayed he'd just take what he wanted and left them alone. From that look, however, she didn't think that was going to happen.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing all the way over here?" the soldier purred and Charity fought a shiver at his tone. It didn't bode well. She tensed more when she saw the soldier's eyes travel to Ben's still form and readied herself. She'd fight to her death if she had to, to keep this Captain alive.

The soldier's eyes went from Ben to his drying blue coat on the beam of the shelter before him and back to Ben. The soldier slowly turned his gaze to Charity, smirking like the cat who'd caught the canary.

"Protecting a rebel soldier, perhaps?" he sneered and Charity tried to stand tall.

"Please," she said, relieved her voice didn't tremble. "Take what you want and just leave us alone." The soldier snorted and advanced on her; Charity stood her ground, though she was terrified.

"I've been ordered to kill any rebel I found… man, woman, or child. So I guess it's my lucky day," he said, taking aim. Charity knew that she wouldn't be fast enough to do anything but close her eyes. "Two… for the price of one."

With those words, Charity felt a steel that she'd never known before: no matter what this soldier did to her, she would not flinch. She would not cringe. And she would not close her eyes. With this resolution in mind, Charity straightened her back and looked this soldier dead in the eyes. The soldier sneered at her bravery but she did not care. It was lucky she decided not to close her eyes, because she almost missed the most amazing thing she'd seen in years.

Just as the soldier's finger was tightening on the trigger, he jerked and stood stock straight, dropping his rifle. Blood spurted from his mouth and he dropped to his knees, revealing none other than Captain Benjamin Tallmadge standing behind him, holding a smoking gun. Charity looked down and realized that he must have picked up the gun she'd dropped and snuck behind the soldier when he was focused on her.

As the full impact of the events sunk in Charity choked, bringing her hands up to her mouth. She began to tremble, but not from the cold. However, when she looked up at Ben to see if he was alright she was alarmed to see him swaying on his feet, a second away from passing out cold.

"Oh!" she said, rushing forward and barely catching him. She grunted under his weight and he shook his head to clear it, trying to stand on his own feet to help her a little bit. She tugged him towards his pile of blankets, skirting around the soldier's body. The gun fell from his limp hand and Charity ignored it for favor of getting Ben warm again. "There we go," she grunted as she dumped him on his pile. She murmured an apology as she wrapped the blankets around him tightly. "Hush," she said soothingly as he tried to speak. "No, no, Captain. Don't say anything. Just rest."

"B-Ben," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Pardon, sir?" Charity asked, not quite catching that.

"Be-Ben. C-call me…" he passed out before he could finish, but Charity understood. She smiled and blushed as his words registered and swept a few errant strands (that always seemed to escape) away from his forehead. When he didn't stir, she got up her courage and pecked his forehead once, thanking God that Caleb wasn't here.

When he stayed asleep, Charity turned to the grisly task of getting rid of the soldier's body. She grit her teeth, swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, and picked him up by his armpits, dragging him into the forest. She walked a long, long, long ways until she came to a rushing river only slightly smaller than the Delaware itself. She had no idea which one it was but she figured it would do. She dragged the soldier to the waterline, wincing when the cold water froze her feet and ankles, and allowed him to be swept away. His rifle was back at camp and she was thankful for that – she actually knew how to shoot one and figured she could at least protect herself now.

She made the long trek back to camp, utterly miserable. Her feet and ankles were freezing, the hem of her dress soaked through and sticking to her ankles, she was cold to the bone and completely exhausted. When she saw the fire she practically cried with relief. She stumbled to the fire and collapsed, shivering violently. She managed to grab two blankets which had thankfully been warmed by the heat from the fire and wrap them around her shoulders before she passed out.

Her last thought was a prayer for her and Ben's safety before she drifted off into a black, dreamless sleep.

*~Line Break~*

_December 2__nd__, 1777; 10:12 a.m._

Charity awoke with a jolt as she felt herself being moved.

"Get off me!" she shrieked and heard someone shushing her.

"No, no, Miss, calm down! It's Captain Tallmadge! It's Ben!" the person said and it took Charity a second to absorb that, but when she did she immediately relaxed.

"Oh, Captain Tallmadge," she said, placing a hand to her chest in the classic movement to calm her racing heart. "You scared me."

"My apologies, ma'am," Captain Tallmadge said with a slight smile.* "I didn't mean to. I only thought you'd be more comfortable on a softer bed than dirt." Charity looked around her and noticed she was indeed sleeping on the ground. She only remembered being so cold and tired after coming back to the camp before she passed out.

"Oh…" she said and sat up, pulling herself out of the captain's arms in the process. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sighed. "I am terribly sorry, sir," she said, stifling a yawn. "I didn't mean to fall asleep for this long. I usually rise with the sun. Are you alright?" She finally looked at him and was extremely happy to see that he looked much better: his eyes were clear (and she blushed when she found them observing _her_), his color was much better, and he was steady on his feet. She blushed more when she saw that he was only wearing his white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms. She finally tore her gaze away from him and stood suddenly, brushing off her dress and folding the blankets, keeping her eyes on her hands.

"Ma'am?" Captain Tallmadge asked hesitantly and Charity walked away from him to place the blankets on the pile of supplies.

"Charity," she said flatly.

"I…beg pardon?" the captain asked confusedly.

"Call me Charity," said girl replied, smiling to herself.

The captain smiled as well, even though Charity couldn't see it with her back to him.

"Very well, Charity. I believe I told you to call me Ben, did I not?" he asked lightly and Charity let out a surprised laugh.

"You did. My apologies, Ben," she said, turning and curtsying to him. He bowed gallantly to her in response and took her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it lightly. Charity resisted the urge to both blush and squeal and managed only the latter.

"Apology accepted," Ben purred quietly and Charity shivered for a very different reason than the cold. Ben smirked lightly when he noticed and Charity rolled her eyes, taking her hand from his and turning around to the pile again.

"Caleb will be here soon, so we should pack up," she said over her shoulder and Ben nodded. He went to his pile and started gathering up the blankets; Charity laughed when he struggled to fold them as she had and held out her hand.

"Let me," she said with sympathy. "Just gather everything up and place it by me; I'll put it away." Ben sent her an extremely thankful look in response and she laughed. All men were the same: good only for manual labor. Charity blushed brightly at the mental picture _that_ thought brought up and waved off Ben's concern.

After they had (finally) gotten all the supplies packed away, they heard a noise down by the bank. Ben gestured for her to stay down and quiet and seized the rifle; Charity knelt down and watched Ben with worry, biting her lower lip. Ben brought his finger to his lips and crept quietly down to the bank, the rifle ready in his hands. For a few tense seconds, Charity heard nothing and she resisted the urge to peek over the pile to see if Ben was alright. Finally, a noise came from the bank, causing Charity to jump. However, it wasn't gunfire.

"Rosie!" came a familiar shout and Charity grinned widely, jumping up and running down to the embankment.

"Caleb!" she shouted happily, throwing her arms around the man. "What took you so long?"

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: And that is it!**

**For now. **

**HAHA! Gotcha! I wouldn't leave you hanging this way, dear readers. But this will be a two-shot only, and only if you want a second chapter. Tell me what you think and any suggestions would be extremely valued and helpful!**

***If any of you get that reference I will GIVE YOU A MEDAL. And a character of your choice added into the story, no matter who it is. However, it cannot be Nathan Hale because by this time in the show he's already been killed for spying. But otherwise, I will put ANYONE you want in this story, even if it's Tony Stark. **


End file.
